


The Settlement Marriage

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Loki AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frustration, Marriage of Convenience, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two rich families and in order to become more powerful, the parents have to marry their sons.<br/>So, we have a richer family, the Von Laufeys, in need to improve its gains, who has a strange son, called Loki, a vampire. His father doesn’t like him very much, and wants to marry him as soon as possible. On the other side, we have another family not so rich, the Heloris, but who has many properties, and a daughter not very loved either. Her name is Morgause (she's from my other fics, Dirty Talking and Meeting the God).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Settlement Marriage

The settlement was done. Morgause was really sad because their parents didn’t gave her any chance to refuse. Her father, a very conceited and stubborn businessman, had seen her very intimate with another woman, and he, being very conservative, to get rid of this “problem” (according to him), and eyeing his goals, decided to marry her to Von Laufey's only son. It would be a good business anyway. Money, properties, and political influece were the most important rules in his life.

Anyway... just there was catch… Morgause didn’t know Von Laufey's son, and their son didn’t know the Heloris' daughter, either. It was a simple business settlement to join properties and fortune, not happiness.

She cried and even tried suicide, but all her efforts failed. She was dependent on her parents for everything. Emotionally and financially. 

On the other hand, Von Laufey’s son, Loki, wasn’t happy either. He was a very quiet type, not shy, but he always kept a low profile, and avoided as much as he could that anyone could not notice him as a vampire. He lived mostly at night, sometimes killing one human or another, and more than one  when his anger and frustration were on the top...

He had no interest about his presumed bride, but he couldn’t choose. He felt that he wasn’t welcomed in his own house, and wished for so long, to start a new life. Maybe, this was his chance.

Both couldn’t barely choose anything to their wedding. Their families did their best to show to all high society about the famous wedding of their children. They didn’t care about their satisfaction, even seeing them so miserable.

 

 

 

 

And, finally,  the day has come.

Morgause woke up early, wishing to die, once again, and without any effort, she spent that day in the hairdresser and all this kind of stuff. She was afraid of his fiance, how does he look like? What’s he like?

Loki, in his turn, spent all the day in his bedroom, laid down on his king size bed, reading a book or playing with some foolish thing. His mother tried to talk to him, but he was almost mute, and she gave up eventually.

At the beginning of the night, the huge and famous church was alight and decorated. Many people, famous or not, were there. Some journalist and papparazzi were also there, of course.

Loki arrived, with his parents, and went straight to the altar… as if he was doomed to die (although he already was). He was stunning in his black velvet suit, and black shirt and tie. He looked like a prince. A prince of darkness. His very pale skin, his emerald green eyes with something red around the pupils… his fangs were hidden into his mouth. They would become bigger just when he needed, in his hunger or anger.

  
Morgause came in a green and gold and white dress. She, at least, begged to her mother to choose something according to her taste. And, her mother allowed this, although her father had hated it.

Neverthelless, she got at the church, punctual, cold, sadness screaming into her eyes, her soul was dead.

All people into the church looked at her… she was indeed beautiful, but she could hear some commentaries that her wedding dress was not traditional. Screw them!

Loki was turned to the altar. He didn’t care about who his bride was… he was being forced to get married, wasn’t he?

Morgause start walking slowly through the aisle, some tears threatening to fall, but her father still whispered to her in a hiss: don’t make me feel ashamed!

She lifted up her head and kept walking… So, she saw the back of her future husband. Tall, slender. Short, black hair. He lowered a little bit his head, turning it to his side to look at her, not directly, and looked again to the altar, he was blind to the priest. He felt when his future wife was put to his side.

Morgause felt humiliated. It was clear that this man didn’t even care about her! Still, she looked at him with some curiosity. Pale, serious, sad. And their eyes met. Loki examined her dark brown eyes, almost raping her soul in disgust, but so fast as it came, he sweetened his look. He couldn’t be offensive, she was at the same path as him.

Both looked at the priest, while the ceremony occurred, and after the official “yes”, already as husband and wife, they went to the car and were taken to an expensive hotel to spend their honeymoon. Each of them had refused stubbornly to travel to anywhere.

They sat in silence all the time in the car. From the church to the hotel. Both looked at each other with interest but just this. Both would feel annoyed by such arrangement. They didn’t know anything about each other.

Eventually, Loki, taking the word, said:

\- Well, Morgause... your name, right? - she bowed her head agreeing - since we can’t escape from the situation that was imposed by our parents, let’s not make our lives worse… - he passed his tongue in his lips, and Morgause saw sensuatlity in this gesture - shall we take a glass of wine or something?

\- Yes… Loki, yeah? - it was his turn to acceed. - what are we supposed to do now? Rolepaly as wife and husband? - she asked that with a smirk and malice.

Loki understood her malice and smiled. Finally, she saw his teeth… his smile was really beautiful… and sad. She couldn’t resist and smiled too… a very beautiful smile of hers...

Both spent some time, watching horror movies (what could they do? they didn’t want any party, and felt their lives like a horror movie), and drinking wine. Morgause, every now and then, looked very quick and dissembly to him… a very strange man.. devilish beautiful, his skin so pale, his eyes so green, his hair so dark! And he noticed.

\- Morgause, you look a bit surprised, my little one… what were you expecting for? If I wereI old? Or blond? Or anything else??? Did you have any expectations?

She felt a bit ashamed. - No… I mean, I didn’t have any idea about you…I…well...

Loki crossed her, a little bit angry. - Hope you’re not disappointed that much. - and saying that, he stood up and went to their bedroom. Morgause stayed on the sofa, watching the movie, without seeing nothing else, her eyes full of tears.

 

On the following day, they moved to a very big, comfortable and beautiful house. Their familes were signing contracts and all, making business, without caring about their children, about their wedding…

Their bedrooms were separated, but they had an agreement that, in case of having guests, they had to sleep in the same room. They spent, at least, two weeks this way, barely talking to each other… Morgause noticed that, some nights, Loki went out, and came back almost in the dawn. She felt really ashamed and humiliated… “he’s going behind some women - or men - to satisfy him”. And she spent all the nights crying until sleeping. She felt absolutely lost, frustrated and alone. She didn’t have anyone to ask for help, and she decided to try again… to suicide. And succeed this time, at least.

It was night again. Almost two or three months they were married. Morgause drank a lot of wine, and vodka and tequila. She was singing and dancing, listening to Florence and the Machine, Depeche Mode, Diary of Dreams, Torul… she had decided to cut her wrists in the end of all. Loki wasn’t at home. And who would care?

Lost in her madness and dispair, she didn’t notice when Loki came home. He listened to the loud music and, since as a vampire, he was very, very quiet in all his moves. He stood still, behind a column in the living room, watching Morgause sing and dance… and she cried… and she drank, and she asked loud…”Why? Why all this dispair?" (while she thought that her strange husband would go out in the night to look for lovers…) and she cried even more…

Loki felt a great compassion for her… He was also suffering a lot, and didn’t even know that his wife could be suffering as well. He thought that she didn’t care either. That this could be only indifference. But she danced… in a very sensual way… shaking her curly brown hair, eyes closed, lost in herself… she danced and spinned around and around… Morgause would feel freedom like never before… the alcohol had set her free…

Loki was there, amazed, and he felt a huge lust for her… her body, she wasn’t too thin, she had curves, and nice breasts… Little by little, he got closer to her, very quiet. She was so drunk and with her eyes closed that she couldn’t notice his presence.  She felt light… Little by little, Morgause felt arms involving her… but she thought it was the alcohol effect… and she shook her hips so slowly, and Loki felt even more excited and his fangs grew… He had satisfied his hunger… but this… this one was different, and he hadn’t felt this lust so painful before toward another being… human or not. He touched her hair, his eyes alight with want in seeing her this way, so open…

And Morgause opened her eyes…. she felt so violent shock that she almost fainted… but her husband smiled… and she saw his fangs… Morgause thought it was all the tequila and other drinks effect and the music, but she liked seeing him there with her… she slowed her dance, her movements, and Loki conducted her… very sensual, lascivous, feral in his eyes… She felt fear… but she didn’t care anymore… she was going to die that night…

\- No, you won’t do any of that… - he said near her ear.

\- Excuse-me? - she asked in confusion.

\- Stay here, stay with me… let’s dance… - he whispered these words so deliciously that the woman almost fainted… she felt her legs weak… what the hell was he talking about?

\- You know… - he just said, very seriously now.

When Morgause looked at his eyes again, noticed something really, really different in him… He was not a man like the others… his green eyes had something red and feral, and in his smile, she noticed again his fangs… A cling of fear and terror grabbed her heart…

\- Don’t be afraid, dear - he said - I’m not gonna hurt you… - Shall we dance… huh?

Morgause felt his arms around her like tentacles of iron… his cold skin and breath…!

\- Do you read minds? - she asked him, suspiciously, frowning her eyebrows and feeling the absurd of her question.

\- Sometimes, dove, most of the time I can if I wish.

\- So you know what I’m about to do…

\- No, you won’t do this, Morgause, stay here, I do ask you… - and Loki pressed his body against hers, kissing her neck, putting his hands down on her hips… - dance for me, Morgause, just like you were doing before I came here… - his voice was heavy with want, and this excited her. Morgause, started to dance slower, sensually, enjoying his cold touch, his slender body, and he had a delicious scent of sandalwood and something dry that she could not define…

For the first time, she enjoyed his companionship… she had a glass of wine in her left hand and finished drinking it… she laughed a little more… Loki was mesmerized by her… her softness, and he started feeling even more aroused… he kissed her collarbone, bit her neck and shoulders very softly… Morgause felt a little bit scared, looking at his eyes, almost completely red…

\- What are you? Who are you? - she trembled. She felt confused about him and all the drink that she had drunk.

\- What do you think? What do you see? - he was confident as always, showing her his true nature.

\- Are you going to bite me? - but she laughed... all that situation was absurd.

\- Not very deep, my little one, don’t be afraid. I’ve already satisfied that hunger… - and he smiled in a devilish way - but there’s another… without satisfaction for a long time…

So, Morgause understood. He was not out to catch bitches… he was out to look for blood, to feed. She saw a little bit of dry blood in the corner of his lip. She thanked the gods that she was drunk and couldn’t think clearly… Maybe, she thought that she was being delusional. Suddenly, she decided, then.

The brunette woman held Loki really tight, and kissed him, balancing her hips, offering herself, and feeling him getting hard against her legs… She moaned and caressed his face, his throat and asked him:

\- Bite me… please… bite me… - she whispered these words softly against his ear. She bit his earlobe and smiled... Morgause felt bold, without caring for what could happen.

And the vampire did as he was told. He bit her very tenderly, causing her sweet pain, and licked the wound in her neck and shoulder. Morgause cried in pain and shivered,  but she still kissed him violently, and in her desperation, she couldn’t wait any longer. Loki got the hint… he couldn’t wait either… Both were attracted to each other in a very desperate way, kissing and moaning in wantoness.

\- Please, Loki, bite me again… I want to feel you!

It wasn’t needed to be asked twice. Loki set his animal free, and took her really hard. Both lied down on the rug, in the living room, desperate hands travelling on the others’s body… Loki was completely passionate and wild… her clothes were torn apart, and she asked him to be as hers…

\- Of course, my bright star… let me make you forget all those lonely moments of your life and surrender yourself to me… - he slided his hand through her breasts, kissing her nips, and down to her belly… Morgause felt that she was already wet and ready… she felt in heaven... she pulled him over her and licked his throat once again, bit his shoulder, caressed his chest and abdomen… So, she felt the most delicious sensation ever, when the vampire put two fingers into her… she gasped, whimpering against him.

\- Yes, my love… please, this way… take me, make me feel you!!!

Their kiss was passionate, and there was passion and tenderness ... their need and hunger had the soft plea of affection that they had needed so much for so long.

Loki felt so alive with her... this sensation was a surprise for him, there was a delicious heat taking over his body, when he started fingering her faster and harder… his naked body over her was wonderful! She could feel his member, thick and erected, ready and twitching for her…

\- Morgause, let me me have you… I need to have you now… I can’t wait no more!

Morgause looked at his eyes… wild and alive… and she felt freedom, she felt herself like never before… she was making love with a vampire, a killer, and he was her husband… she kissed him passionately. Loki roughly fingered her once again, and she screamed, biting his lips and making him bleed…

\- Oh, sorry…!

\- Do not dare about this, my beloved… - and he positioned his member to her entrance, teasing her nub… very slowly at the beginning, looking into her eyes, appreciating her reaction…

\- Please, Loki, please… don’t tease me, anymore… take me, take me! - she was almost begging and crying…

Loki looked at her… with curiosity, and commented very briefly -  you're so stunning, my dove...  - and smirked.

The intensity of them making love was something magical… Loki slided into her, and started his sensual dance… slowly, but after that, stronger, faster, harder, deeper…He pounded into her wildly and she loved each movement... He was a lot big and she wasn't used to that but he gave her time to not hurt her.

Morgause was arching her body, and whispering words of pleasure, affection and desire… each of these words were drunk by Loki, which became really ferocious, thrusting into her merciless.

\- Yes, my vampire, that’s it… more, more, more!!! I want you deep inside of me… let me be yours!

Loki was raving… be inside of her was magical, he felt hot, and bit her shoulder and neck even more… he took pace, and lost it because he was nearly out of control, lost in this pleasure, a pleasure that he had denied to himself for a long time, and Morgause was the perfect partner, hungry, lascivous, intense. She was a surprise to him.

They were moving their bodies in sync…The sensation of feeling Loki so deep inside of her was simply overpowering… And Loki was beyond reason… inside of her, feeling her hot. tight, and wet, so his…

Morgause was licking her lips, saynf incoherent words, and her hand caressed Loki's body, feeling his defined muscles, abdomen, biceps. She was abandoned in her lust, touching his hips and tighs.

Loki was ravishing into her, savoring her pleasure, her reactions. His body was tense, near an abyss of climax, both moaning, and whimpering.

Morgause was feeling alive like never before, desired, loved. There was an unusual feeling of joy. It wasn’t her first time, but really long since she had been with a man or a woman. She felt like all that sensation was new, and she finally welcomed that and this strange man in her life, sharing her intimacy. Each thrust of Loki, and she felt like coming apart, all her body was responsive, vibrating with so much passion and wanton.

One more thrust, and both came undone, almost at the same time, sweating, crying and falling into the dark abyss of lust and climax. Loki still rode her a bit more, lost in the intensity and his wife was moaning and whimpering in a so profane and heavenly way. After some time, Morgause was a little bit bruised, but she didn’t care… she was completely sated, even the alcohol effect had gone, and she kissed her husband once again, passionate and hungry, wanted to swallow him… His response was perfect and they almost devoured each other in that kiss, savoring each other's tongue, lips, whispering hot and sweet lovers promisses.

After that, Loki lied down beside her, looking at her, eyeing her body, her belly, and he felt hungry again… He couldn't remember when he had been so sated, but now surprised as well.

\- So, I think you don’t have more plans for tonight, my love... - he smiled the most beautiful smile ever.

\- No, I don’t have any, no more. - she looked at him in a very passionate way.

Loki leant over her, and kissed her again, touching her breasts, playing with her nipples, appreciating her reaction, feeling the scent of her skin… His erection starting to be built again. Morgause arched her back, and started spread her legs again. Loki gave her his devious smirk, and asked, whispering in her ear ....

\- Ready for your vampire once more, my little one?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've created Morgause just to give a name to the tag "reader". She can be any of us, actually, so don't hinder yourself. I try no to describe her so much because of this. I wrote this fic six months ago but curiously I hadn't posted this one yet. I was inspired by the picture that you see here.  
> If you point out some mistakes, please, let me know but I must ask you to not be mad at me... and hope you all appreciate this fic of mine. Leave kudos, please! Thanks.


End file.
